Divine Intervention
by EchoNight99
Summary: About 1 year after Amaterasu returned to the plain, strange things happen in Salem, Massachusetts. Waka then has a mysterious vision of the future, but can't put it together. Even with its rating, it has some dark themes within.
1. Chapter 1- Salem and Prophets

**Sorry about the small text, but I actually copied and pasted from word. Yeah, at first I forgot about the author's note -.-**

**Anyway, I am putting this on during Christmas because I can and I am kinda bored. This thing has 4 chapters already made and I'm working on more now.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

As the other worlds fought with weapons of war and each with the same thoughts; Kill. Fight. Survive. It was utterly terrifying and appalling to the gods, so they looked to the world in which peace was given and, on the island that floated in the sky, the demons that infected those holy grounds fell and perished.

During these times of peace and darkness, two shapes roamed this floating island. One was incased with light at a first glance, but it was a wolf of the purest of white. That was what most mortals saw, as they didn't have the faith as strong as they used to. But, the few that retained faith in the gods saw a little, or a lot, more.

The wolf was still the pure white and retained a glow like the Sun. A shield of many colors floated above her back as the colored flames moved to her back, trailing behind her. She had unusual wing-like formations of fur that encased the reflector and red markings were etched into the bends of the fur that was soft like the wind. Her tail fur was swirled and also had crimson flowing into the soft fur with a black tip of her tail that sometimes dripped wet with ink. Her eyes, like the coals of a fire not yet ignited, scanned the horizon before she took off with flowers that glimmered spouting out behind her only to disappear mere seconds afterward.

Even as unusual as the wolf, a man followed, much slower than the graceful wolf. He had long, flowing hair that seemed to glow golden unlike the usual blond. He had glowing, blue eyes that matched the cloudless sky above. He held a wooden flute in one hand and the other was floating next to the sheathed sword to his left. He walked flawlessly in shoes that seemed to resemble stilts. He looked on at the wolf's glowing form, ignoring the mud marks on his pink shirt and purple pants from being nearly squashed and licked to death by an enthusiastic wolf. He sighed and trekked on, watching as the creature defeated yet another group of demons, their bodies turning into a fresh bouquet of flowers. The man, with flawless details glistening off of his skin, walked over to the wolf once her fight was done, grinning.

"Amaterasu, you should really-" Frankly, he was cut off by a pressure on his chest as the wolf pounced on him, tail wagging and mouth curved in what could've been a grin. She barked happily and licked the man repeatedly.

"Whoa, girl!" He managed to sputter out while the wolf called Amaterasu licked him. "Careful or you'll lick me to death!" He gently nudged her off, sitting up and taking in the air that had been cut off for a few fleeting moments. Amaterasu huffed in wolfish laughter as the man himself ended up laughing at his own words. "Now, then, listen to me! I'm sounding like a child!" His French-edged voice seemed to sooth Amaterasu, and she rested her head against his knee, allowing him to stroke her fur gingerly before laying back to examine the sky above. "Beautiful day, girl. You've done a nice job keeping the Sun shining bright and warming the crops in Nippon." In reply, Amaterasu whined and nudged his hand, licking his palm.

He raised his hand and stroked her fur as if in a trance. It felt, to him, as if a cloud was nestled beside him… A very warm cloud…

He didn't realize it, but he soon drifted off into a sleep he never meant to have.

* * *

The dream was utterly terrifying. As a prophet, visions and prophecies would usually come out of the blue, but never in the presence of the holy mother Amaterasu. It must've been her holy powers, but they failed in this time, for a vision of seething pain burst into the prophet's mind as a sword of truth and terror stabbed the lobes of his very mind. He didn't scream, for he couldn't; he was mute. Nothing; just another person that is walking through the streets of a big city. But he wasn't walking through a city nor was he walking at all; he was encaged. Chains dangled from his wrists as if they were going anywhere for his arms were tied tightly into place; whoever tied him there didn't want him being able to move quite at all, for the pole he was attached to was sturdy and the ropes also constricted his legs. His blue eyes searched for a way out and his mind told him to call and scream for help, but he couldn't; he didn't make a peep. He felt a warm liquid on his neck and a strange emptiness where his vocal cords should've been…

* * *

He woke with a start, making Amaterasu jump, startled by his sudden movement. He uttered an apology, thankful that words came through this time, as he was still encased inside the horrors of the dream. What HAD it meant?! Sighing, he looked at the sky to see that the Sun had gone down and the stars were sparkling, showing the many constellations in the night. He sighed in wonder and in awe of the beauty that the night held. It was so beautiful that he almost forgot about the dream, but when he thought of it, his neck started hurting like it was sliced open vertically. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and he held up his hand to massage the area where it hurt, Amaterasu whining and licking him gingerly.

"I'm fine, girl." He stuttered, trying to hide the panic in his voice. It seemed to work, for Amaterasu gave out one final whimper before giving in and curling up next to him as he lay back down on the Celestial grass and sighed, the vision still fresh on his mind. Franticly and silently he tried to piece it together as he became wary with every second passing by.

His eyelids became heavy and he ignored them, thinking of a prophecy to go along with it. Nothing escaped him; he would find out one way or the other.

He was a prophet, also known as the Tao Master Waka of the Moon Tribe.

* * *

Weird things had been happening in Salem, Massachusetts. VERY weird things, like trees suddenly blooming into vibrant colors of pink and the sun suddenly shining at midnight.

It was winter. The thing is it didn't bother Elizabeth. Instead, she just calmly roamed the streets of Salem, admiring the town of forever Halloween. Salem, famous for the drastic witch trials in their history that drove people into mass insanity and sent about 19 people to their deaths after being accused of being witches and the devil's toys, always seemed to be in a forever fall so the blossoms were quite unusual. Many people that seemed to be insane and Mayan-obsessed ran to the trees that bloomed and marked them as the beginning of the end.

Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen. The world wouldn't end for years and years to come, right? Sighing, Elizabeth walked on, ignoring the people dancing around a tree dressed in her finest pink dress. Little did Elizabeth know the trees blooming were the start of something else…

That something was worse than the end of the world…


	2. Chapter 2- The Troublesome Ark

**Where I live, it is about 30 minutes past midnight. What better thing to do than post another chapter? Do something that will help my future more?**

**... Yeah, just enjoy. My Christmas gift to you, Divine Intervention, chapter 2.**

* * *

As the golden bird that soars the sky in the day first let her feathers be exposed against the ocean, Waka sat up, stiff as a piece of concrete. He popped his shoulder joint so it would move again and looked down at the glowing and sleeping shape of the goddess that had slept beside him. Sighing, he knew that the demons had most likely gone, learning their lesson. Perhaps they had gone away to their maker and left the Celestial Plain alone… It sounded too good to be true, so Waka pushed that thought to the back of his mind and stroked Amaterasu's fur gently.

As the bird arose into the heights of the sky, one of Amaterasu's eyes opened and she yawned with her many sharp teeth gleaming in her light. She stood and shook herself as if she was wet, letting the sleep fly off in place of water.

"Ma Cherie, we must do something other than nap all the time. I know you like it, but how about we go on an adventure? I can fix up the Ark in a jiffy if you let me have the time and I'll let you roam Nippon until I'm done, got it?" He asked the wolf, a rumbling noise coming from her throat. "Yes? Well, I'll be on my way and you should be on yours, Ma Cherie. You'll have to find your own way," He added hastily to answer her gleaming eyes. "The Ark hasn't seen use in about a year now!"

Whimpering, she turned away from Waka and ran to the edge of the Plain, and, like she did hundreds of years ago, jumped up, aiming for the lake that the Moon Cave called home.

* * *

_Splash! _Amaterasu's glowing shape hit the water harder than she expected, sending her mind in a spin. She swam to the surface and paddled with a little difficulty to the water's edge, shaking off real water this time around.

She scanned her surroundings. It was the same as earlier that year; a long and thin peninsula that reached out to where the cursed Moon Cave once stood above the water. Luckily, the Cave had disappeared, taking the dreaded Orochi's body with it. Ahead, there was a large field that she padded into. Lush, green grass sprouted under her paws, nothing like the Celestial grass back home. She waited a few moments before breaking into a sprint down the path, seeing a stone statue of a cat that had her mouth open in a call, front paws reaching to climb as her eyes fixed to her left.

Amaterasu, without stopping, lashed her tail in several directions before jumping and hitting the rock above the statue, four paws against it. She didn't fall, but instead stuck onto the wall as if it was made of glue as the surface where Amaterasu was glowed a ghostly gold and a few paw prints as big as the wolf herself crept up the wall as the goddess jumped up and reached the top of the small bluff that was keeping her from the tunnel.

The tunnel was as simple as complex could get. No one knew what the heck it did until herself came by, needing to open the thing. She had recognized the way a pole was made that pointed to the south; nine prongs like the sword the demon lord NineTails had used against her in combat. She had based what she learned in that fight (the thing could really conduct electricity!) and what Waka had said (A shocking zap and it opens!) to piece together that the storm clouds that bore lightning meant something after all that time. All she did was shock the rod and the mechanism turned until the pole faced north, where she needed, and a door opened. It was still open so she padded right threw it, the dirt around her under a vast sea.

It didn't take long, but she soon was nearly overwhelmed by bursts of cold air. This was what she was hoping for! The frigid air could mean only one thing; she was almost there! Without hesitation she bounded forward, plants sprouting in her wake and her glow becoming stronger as she became excited. Finally, she jumped out of the tunnel and looked around.

The place wouldn't be on your "dream vacation" list unless you liked being cold. Really cold. Cold to the point that when you step into the air your body automatically shivers to the point that you're going .3 miles per hour. That's cold. Frankly, Amaterasu didn't care; she had a plan in mind and she didn't have long; Waka was an expert mechanic.

Ignoring the cold that bit at her moist nose and stung her eyes, she ran full sprint ahead, straight into the accursed forest named Yoshpet, also known as the Consuming Forest.

The place fit its namesake, all right. The place seemed to loom over you and any beast that went in was said to never come out; the pollen that drifted inside of the forest had the ability to confuse beasts like wolves, bears, squirrels, or whatever creature went in there except for a human who would also get horribly lost. The place Amaterasu was seeking was the center of this maze, Poc'tan. That was her destination and she kept that in mind as she ran into the shadows of the forest.

Good news; the place had cleared free of monsters since her last visit. Bad news; the freaking pollen still affected the goddess as she navigated through the forest's depts. More good news; she could read signs and remembered where Kai, a native of these lands that knew this part of the forest all the way around, had guided her. With the pros overlapping the cons, Amaterasu found herself at the small village of Poc'tan. Yeah, small…

The place was completely in a tree stump. The tree stump was emitting a weird glow as grass flourished around its base at a five-foot radius. A couple of deer grazed nearby and a small hole was in the side of the stump; it was way too small for a wolf to fit in. Amaterasu whimpered once, and then barked upwards into the sky.

On cue, a mallet that seemed to glitter floated down with a pale body and red design. It was about the same size as Amaterasu, strange enough, and it hopped in front of the stump, waiting for the order. She barked and it swung as if it was a baby's rattle, seeming to hit the wolf several times, but narrowly missing each time. As the mallet swung, the wolf grew smaller and smaller until she was smaller than a dust bunny. She then jumped into the small hole, going into the village of Poc'tan.

* * *

Waka sighed, looking over the papers again. _No… Not here… _He thought as he glanced around for demons. _Perhaps we have gotten rid of them all… _He thought, thinking of the demons Ma Cherie had killed earlier. _I must stop calling her Ma Cherie… She's a wolf, not a human… Why must I be such a tromper…? _Standing, he picked up his papers and looked at the view of the Ark of Yamato, floating among the clouds that surrounded the Celestial Plain.

It was made of iron and had large poles where the sails would've gone. It resembled any other boat, if iron boats had glowing, blue patterns of light covering nearly every square inch of them. Its grandeur was enough to fool anyone into forgetting its dark and troublesome past…

* * *

Elizabeth sprinted down the street, ignoring the trees whose petals glided in the wind around her. She looked ahead at her goal: her house. Her mom would be home any second and Elizabeth was supposed to be home hours ago. _I hope she understands that I had extra homework to do if I don't get home in time… _She thought desperately. Her mom was quite strict, and her heart sank whenever she saw the silver car sitting in the drive of their house.


	3. Chapter 3- Tiny Painters

**Yeah, I am bored. Thing is, this is the end of the pre-made chapters...**

**Oh, and my new laptop is touchscreen and now I can bring it to school and work more there! Fun?**

* * *

Amaterasu blinked, a soft, green light glowing around her and a leaf-like fabric under her. At first, she thought that she hadn't jumped through the hole, but instead the Oina Kai had trampled her in the hurry to race through Yoshpet. Eyes focusing, she finally saw where she was.

There were buildings all around her, mostly towering mushrooms with the bodies of millipedes and centipedes as the stairs to climb up. People - no, Ponicles – walked over wooden and leaf bridges and paths leading over to the dozens of truly small houses. All of them seemed to have a different kind of bug as a hat and each emitted a different glow that seemed to add on to the strange glow outside.

Amaterasu knew who she was looking for, so she padded down the paths, many Ponicle children reaching up to pet the tiny god. She just paused, wagged her tail as she gave them a lick, and continued on once they stopped. Finally, she made it to the biggest house of the village elder. The guards bowed respectfully and stepped away as the glowing god padded into the house.

It was a small house. The room was a little cave in the side of a mushroom, walls covered in paintings of watercolor. Two Ponicles had scrolls out, painting. One wore brown clothes and armor, emitting a brown glow as his age-wrinkled hands carefully painted on the scroll. The other was younger with a green beetle hat, wearing purple with black hair just visible under his hat and the air glowed green around him. That's when they saw Amaterasu.

"Ammy?!" they both gasped at the same exact time. Amaterasu barked happily in reply.

The older one turned to the younger one. "Issun," he murmured. "I don't know what is happening. I thought you said Ammy went to the Celestial Plain."

"She did," the one called Issun replied. "But it seems that she is back, old man Isshaku!"

Wagging her tail, Amaterasu jumped onto Issun who gasped in surprise. "Ammy! Get off! You know I hate wolf slobber!"

Once Amaterasu finally got off, Issun wiped off his arms and clothes with his hands and looked at Amaterasu. "Ammy, you need some manner lessons! Wait, since you are here, do you have another adventure to go on?" he asked, eyes twinkling at the thought of treasure. Ammy barked in reply, but that was all Issun needed to hear to get what was needed. He jumped up and landed on her back, like old times.

"Sorry gramps," Issun called as he raced away on the back of the now tiny goddess. "But Ammy and I are going on another adventure!"

* * *

"Well, it's about time, Ma Cherie."

The voice took Issun off guard. That voice was one he hadn't heard for about a year, and he had hoped he wouldn't HAVE to hear that "fruity" voice of that "half-baked" prophet ever again.

"Well, if it isn't you little two-bit, half-baked prophet!" Issun groaned.  
"I thought Ammy would've eaten you by now, like she promised!"

"Amaterasu had no intention of that. And, funny… How you call me… 'Little'…"

Issun had hardly noticed that Ammy had left Poc'tan. Now she was normal sized, and all that could be seen of him was a little, glowing orb. "Well, what are you doing here, anyway?!"

"I'm here to go on an adventure with Ma Cherie. We killed those demons on the Plain and we needed something to do." The prophet crossed his arms. "Now I see why she wanted to come down here; she wanted you to come along."

Issun's glow turned an angry red and he bounced high and quick. "Now listen here, you half-baked prophet! I don't know who you think you are, but Ammy has no intention of- Ow!" he gasped as Ammy put her paw on him after he bounced off her head carelessly.

"Of letting you stay behind? Well, then…" Waka motioned towards the entrance of Yoshpet. "Shall we?"

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her room. It wasn't a place where you would expect a teenager to live. It was an attic room with its ceilings bare wood and in inclining to the floor. Her bed was small and the room was lonely with little light. She sighed, and lay on the lonely bed with posters of games on her walls and "ceiling".

All she wanted was a friend.


	4. Chapter 4- The Sun Rises

**Hey, I saw that this is getting views, favorites, and follows FAST. That's good, right?**

**Well, it is almost 5:00 AM and I just got off of Wizard 101 to type this chapter for you guys -.- I got hooked yesterday on that website and now I might make a Wizard 101 and Okami crossover...**

**Not now, but later. Gods, it is almost morning... If you don't count 5:00 AM to be morning...**

**Sorry about its shortness and this long author's note. You know, I really have been liking this one. My writing teacher likes this one... You like this one...**

**Going to bed because I can and I need to. Maybe I'll eat a little more if I go to bed hungry since I don't want to brush my teeth again...**

**And I know that the title makes no sense, but I felt like making it that.**

**Also, what does Divine Intervention mean?**

* * *

"That thing again?!" Issun groaned as they went outside the forest where the Ark was waiting. Memories flooded into the Poncle; Ammy whimpering, a fruitcake talking, himself getting shocked and thrown into the lake below…

He shook his head. He wasn't going to be scared, even though Ammy nearly died on the Ark. If it wasn't for him telling the people to pray, Furball would've…

He couldn't think like that. He would be a brave Envoy. When the rainbow bridge came down onto the soft snow, Ammy padded onto the bridge, as solid as a block of ice. When they got to the door, Issun held his breath, waiting for the barrier to shock to throw him back into the snow, but the shock never came. Instead he was inside the Ark, the walls of iron glowing a bright blue and making it seem a little like home. However, the smell of demons and evil was slightly strong and overwhelming…

Issun shook his tiny head. _I can't let this ark get to me… _He thought, trying not to be the prophet's puppet. Even though that prophet was so easygoing, he seemed to not even try to make Issun the angriest thing in the universe.

"Something wrong, my little bouncing friend?" Waka asked with an edge of tease in his voice, making Issun want to strangle him… If he hadn't have been thousands of times smaller than the tao master, of course.

"There is nothing wrong…" Issun murmured as he bounced away and the half-baked, two-bit prophet went to go and control the ark.

* * *

"What is it?" … "Cut it out!" … "Ma Cherie..."

Amaterasu wouldn't stop staring at Waka as he tried to control the massive ship and it made him nervous.

"Ma Cherie, don't fret… He will be alright…"

Still, eyes of the goddess burned into his skin like the coals of a fire were placed on him, still fresh and glowing.

"Why don't you check on him…? Will that make you feel better…?"

Amaterasu barked and bounded off for the tiny poncle as Waka tried to catch his breath. It wasn't from the stare, but instead…

"Pouah…" He muttered as a migraine came upon him. "Gods, not now… Not again…"

A raspy voice uttered in his head as the pain became worse and his throat feeling like it was on fire, "The one of the future will be silenced and the dark sun will rise once the Discord blares out…"

The pain stopped abruptly and he fell to his knees, catching his breath.

"By the gods…" He whispered. "Did I predict the end of the world…?"

* * *

"Elizabeth!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Come out here, quick! You have to see this!"

Elizabeth slid out of bed, the morning sun's rays peeking through the blinds…

Wait, no. It was about 3:00 AM. Of course it would be rising; the Earth's rotation must've been thrown out of whack or something…

She walked outside where her parents were and gasped once she looked at the sky.

Against the weak sun, a boat was seen, yet not in the water and not being pulled by some truck. This one was flying through the air with light following it, glittering off of the iron surface of it. Patterns of blue light shone on it and the sails were made of solid light as well. Its grandeur was beyond imagine and Elizabeth knew she had seen it somewhere before…

Then it hit her. It was the Ark of Yamato from Okami.


	5. Chapter 5- An End to Yami

**This chapter is short, but a lot happens. Some of it funny. Some freaky. Some are those that you might even facepalm at. You decide what to do as you read. :3**

**The title means that Yami's reign has ended and a new foe is here! Mwahahahaha!**

**I'm going to tell a little more about Elizabeth, just because someone asked for a little more. Truth is, I'm not completely sure where this story is going to take me, but I know that Elizabeth is going to be in a tight spot as a sneak peek.**

**Wait, why did I type land as lange when Waka is talking...? Eh. I fixed it.**

**Elizabeth is an Okami fan and her favorite character is going to be Waka because he is my favorite. No, she is not based off me, but she still reflects a little on me. And I based her last name on Halloween because she lives in Salem. Your argument is invalid.**

**Oh, and I have the antagonist now! I based his name and a little bit of his personality on a villain in My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. Because it is awesome. Don't judge me -.- I'm still a teenage girl.**

**Enough about me and on to the writing! Oh, and I can put OCs of yours in later FanFictions and maybe even this one! Let me know and I can get on it. Give me a name, age, species, personality, preferred story type, powers, ect.**

* * *

"Quoi? What do you mean by, 'What is this?'? It is an ark!" Waka stated with confusion laced in is gaze. _Who exactly ARE these people...? _He wondered as the men in navy clothes and flat-topped hats arrived in blue and white machines with flashing lights on top. Weird place.

"What we mean is that you might be an alien!" One stated with a pad made of white... Parchment? No, it was something else. "And why is that rainbow solid?!"

"Calmez-vous, officier." Waka snickered. "I am not alien, but I am from another land! The rainbow? Nothing but a bridge. The moon of those lands are very... Eh, technologically advanced."

"So you ARE an alien?"

"Auccun. No more than you are."

"What's up with your clothes...?"

"What's up with YOUR clothes?"

"..."

"Doutais."

* * *

When you walk through another land wearing pink while on stilts and a white wolf follows you, people are going to stare. A lot. And take pictures, as they call them. Must be a faster way to paint...

Waka was careful not to float. He had gone back onto the ark and put it in the water, careful NOT to make it sink again. Even with the people staring, the place was nice with the trees bloomed. Frankly, there was snow on the ground. Strange.

"Hey, Waka!"

"Hein?" He looked behind him to see who called his name.

It was a teenage girl with black hair pulled back into a long ponytail and bright, orange eyes. She wore a black tee with a longer, black and grey shirt underneath. She wore blue jeans on her lower body and tennis shoes the color of red. Thing is, Amaterasu was on her shirt with Issun bouncing off her nose and a red circle with flames in it behind them, wearing Japanese letters that spelled out "Okami."

"Who are you...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me? My name is Elizabeth Hallow, and I have come to help."

* * *

_Shut it, Elizabeth, you're going to embarrass yourself in front of them! _Elizabeth thought with a corny smile on her face. Oh, she felt like she was in a dream... Hopefully not one of those embarrassing ones...

"Bonjour, Elizabeth Hallow. I guess you know my name. My I ask how you know it? And why is Ma Cherie on your shirt?"

"U-Uhh..." Dang it, out of all the questions!

"Hmm?"

"No reason, that's for sure! Don't mind that! I guess it was a mistake and it just looks like your wolf." Her hand was behind her head and she grinned wider and cheesier, her eyes closed. "As for your name, I just guessed! Lucky, aren't I?"

"... Je pense que oui. Now, about this place..."

Elizabeth sighed in relief. At least she was still on a good hand with the prophet.

Now onto the problem...

* * *

"Hehehe... Foolish people..." The man who spoke stood on top of a house, invisible to the naked eye.

He had short, black hair that seemed to move, even though the gale wasn't strong. A black mist that reeked of evil spiraled around him and his eyes were a mixture of red, black, and white, all moving in the empty sockets. His pale skin looked like it was hit with a can of black spraypaint, but the job was unfinished. He wore a tux and a sneer was spread across his face.

"They won't last long... A shame really. I haven't had fun in _Eons!_" The man teased in a voice like Orochimaru's from a show called Naruto; snake-like in a way and creaky. "I guess the music won't last long with myself around! Discord shall rule the world... And they will be the first to perish!"

He snapped his fingers and he vanished as the group of Waka, Ammy, Issun, and Elizabeth walked past that very house.


	6. Chapter 6- Waka's Demise

**Hehehe... Bonjour, there! I am just about to start planning a little more, ya know. Frankly my mind doesn't like it sometimes -.-**

**I will admit it. I have been scared about my chapters being too long so I cut them down. It sucks.**

**Oh, and I will slow down. The title basically means that Waka is doomed in this chapter. There is one more thing to sum up this chapter...**

**HERE COMES THE FREAKING PRESIDENT :D**

* * *

"And there have been numerous reports of an iron ark of alien-like qualities-"

"Sérieusement! Is there anything else on?!"

"Waka... Calm down, you're yelling at the TV again..."

"Pouah..." It had been a few mere hours since the ark had came to the place they called Earth ("A very ennuyeux name," Waka commented") and the whole world seemed to know thanks to the people on the moving screens the people called TVs...

"Elizabeth! Tell your friends to keep it down!"

"Right, mom!" Elizabeth lowered her voice to a whisper. "When she finds out, you guys are dead..."

"Très bien."

"No, Waka... It's not okay..."

"It's bien to me, ami."

"Ugh..."

* * *

Bad news: the military had taken posts in Salem. Good news: Waka and company managed to disguise themselves.

Waka wore a dark green hoodie that was a little loose because Elizabeth's dad was a bit bigger than him and he had to wear a belt around his jeans. He kept his usual in a backpack and wore a baseball cap to cover his hair. Issun was in his pocket and Amaterasu was given a leash. It worked.

More bad news: the president was there. Great job of keeping it a secret, Salem...

Well, a little more bad news: her parents made her attend and, because of the fact that she didn't trust them alone, she had to bring Waka and the other along. This was going to turn out just fine...

Right...?

* * *

"And I would like to address the fact that there are aliens around us..."

_Not aliens, tromper..._

"And that I allow people to carry guns until the aliens have been caught..."

_Pouah, guns won't save you..._

"And that the military will be present at all times..."

_GREAT news for me... Yay..._

"And that anyone who sees the aliens need to report to the soldiers IMMIDIATELY!"

_Like Elizabeth would do that..._

"Anyone who looks like the said aliens will be taken into custody. This is what they look like on the screen behind me."

The first picture was a close-up of Issun bouncing on Waka's shoulder.

"This one is small and can easily be killed, but don't kill it. Instead, bring it to us and we will study it."

The next slide was of Amatersau, but she was without her markings. This technology was far from perfect.

"This wolf emits a strange glow and is always with the other ones. Its gender is unknown and its fur is pure white. Again, we need it alive."

The last slide was of himself with his usual on; pink and purple, tao fighting shoes, and hair down to his hip. Simple.

"This man is obviously the leader and looks very much like a girl." (_Says you... _Waka thought.) "He is believed to be the most dangerous and we need him alive as well. He speaks in a way like French people do and seems to always have weapons handy. Who knows what he's planning with the other aliens... And who knows? They could be right here with us..."

There was murmuring throughout the crowd. There?! Why would they be in plain sight?!

"I appreciate your time, Salem. Now, I need to be going. I have a meeting to go to and aliens to find."

* * *

They walked in silence. What was there to say? They had bounties on their heads... Well, not Elizabeth. She was safe as long as she wasn't caught helping them. That gave Waka a weird feeling that he hadn't have heard in years... Fear?

"Have you seen them?"

"No, have you?"

"Nah.."

The voices of soldiers sounded around them, and they dropped Elizabeth off. They could handle themselves...

Amaterasu whimpered and tugged at the collar.

"Where could they be hiding?"

"I dunno, but it has to be around here somewhere!"

The streets were empty other than the parked cars and soldiers marching down the streets. Waka felt slightly relieved as he walked further down the road, nighttime upon them thanks to Amaterasu restoring order to the sun's schedule.

"Huh? Hey... I think I see them!"

"Hmm? Where?"

"There! Walking down the road!"

"Quoi?" Waka asked as he turned around. Sure enough, there were about four soldiers fully armed behind them, aiming for them.

"Ma Cherie... Run!"

He hardly got the words out when Amaterasu fled with the poncle and pain shot through Waka's body as everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7- The Mist Clears

**I'm bored, so you know what that means?**

**NEW MEANINGLY SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Yeah, the next chapter is a complete flashback. Très bien.**

**Gosh, Issun, you get off topic too much...**

* * *

_"_Hurry up, furball! Mush! Mush!" Issun yelled as Ammy ran through the street, leaving the prophet to who-knows-what. Still, it was that prophet who brought them there in the first place! It must've been the power of that darn ark!

Still, no time to point fingers, no matter how small. This was a time to run. Surely those soldiers couldn't keep up Ammy's pace...?

No time to doubt... Just think about forward, even if he wasn't the one running. He'd get trampled for sure. If not shot down by a bullet... The thought made him shiver.

And what exactly would they do with the half-baked prophet; make him sit out for his shelf life? That would make since based on how much of a fruitcake he was. Those things could last a long time...

He was caught up in so much thought that it took a second to notice that time had slowed around him. A mist shrouded them and the guards ran in slow motion while him and Ammy were normal. _Thank you, Kasugami! _Issun silently prayed to the mist god. It was most worth saving that drunken sheep after fighting Blight and now while they literally had t run for their lives... Again...

Gosh, they got in trouble too much. Figures. He would much rather be in some babe's clothes...

Ammy barked and nearly knocked Issun off. He noticed that they were at Elizabeth's house, the soldiers nowhere in sight. Good.

* * *

"What do you mean that Waka was kidnapped?!"

"Well... He saved our skins. There, I said it. Yay me. Bravo."

Ammy barked.

"You furball..."

"Issun, what happened?!"

"Oh, well... He warned us then got shot. Not in the head as I saw. Looked more like a chest wound."

"Oh, no!"

"What?"

"That's fatal, Issun!"

"Wha- Bah, I knew that!"

"Issun!"

"Hey, don't blame m-"

"Elizabeth, sweetie? How would you- Ahh! A bug!"

"Hey, who you callin, a- Wait, what are you doing with that flyswatter? Whoa! Hey, stop! Cut it out!"

* * *

The moon shone out in the darkness, making the ocean silver. The cherry blossoms caught in the wind, sending them out to color the town in the night. Elizabeth sat at her window, imagining the prophet in a cell somewhere, anchored to the ground, or being tested on in some lab. Or... Even worse... That bullet wound could've gotten the best of him... She couldn't bear to think about it...

She was so caught up in worry that she didn't notice the white wolf who padded up next to her. Her heavenly light made eerie shadows on the walls and Elizabeth shivered. What was waiting out in the city for them? Who was the real enemy? It couldn't be the president...

Ammy licked her palm and she gently pet the goddess's head. It was nice to have a friend for once, even if that friend was a wolf...

"Worried, right?" Elizabeth asked and the wolf gave a tired nod. "Don't worry, I am as well... But there is nothing we can do, girl... He's doomed..."

She gave a quiet bark. Issun must be asleep...

"You're wondering my past?" Elizabeth sounded quite shocked. A goddess, wanting to know about _her_?!

She nodded. "Alright. Here I go..."


	8. Chapter 8- A Few Memories

**Now THIS is progress! I actually find flashbacks easy once you know it.**

**Yes, I do read the Percy Jackson series. I am on the Lost Hero and this is kinda like this guy called Leo's flashbacks. I liked them so I changed them a round a little because I'm just winging her backstory -.-**

**It seems that I began to run out of things to say... Gods, this is hard sometimes... Eh, are you okay with another short chapter? Yeah, Amaterasu is all like "Omg he tried to kill you alotso times?!" ... My friend says alotso lol... New word of the day! I will use this now FOREVER.**

**Let's see if you can guess who Mr. Ushi is like, for he is an important OC... If you guess right then you get a cookie! :3**

* * *

When Elizabeth was about 3 was when the first of the things happened. Her babysitter had bleached, blond hair that was about the length of Kurow's and blue eyes just like Waka's. Frankly, the game wasn't in existence yet, and the child didn't know of the babysitter who had the unusual sneer across his face.

"Now, now, Beth..." He whispered to him in a slight French voice. "You don't have to worry... As long as my brother doesn't find you... Here, how about we go to bed...?"

Elizabeth said... Well, something that no one could understand. The man, called Mr. Ushi, picked her up and placed her inside of a glass case with something clear in it. She smiled and went to sleep easily, and a white wolf was in her dreams, running through a field with flowers.

She was awoken by her mother's yelling. She had been completely submerged in water and never knew it.

* * *

The next time was when she was 5, and Mr. Ushi was back. This time, they went out into the woods to play and he "accidentally" set a tree on fire. Yeah, accidentally...

Anyway, Elizabeth had no idea what the pieces of light were, and she climbed up the burning tree. When she was recovered once the tree's flames died down, there wasn't even a mark on her.

* * *

Another time was when Mr. Ushi and her went to a farm. He claimed that the fence was fine to touch, even though the sign said that it was electrified. When she touched it, nothing happened but a few hairs standing up on her head.

* * *

Yet another was not with Mr. Ushi, but her parents and her went to get a puppy. When they got out, the dogs began to howl. All of them. Her parents looked at them, confused while Elizabeth clapped them on, not knowing they were howling for her.

* * *

Once she was laying on her bed and she had a random flute nearby; she had wanted to learn how to play it after beating Okami the first time. She had no lessons yet and she had been itching to play it, so she sat up and picked it up, holding it the way she thought was right and tried to play.

It sounded just like Waka's flute.

* * *

Once she took sword fighting lessons and, once she got a sword, she even beat the teacher. Ouch.

* * *

Once she was finished, Amaterasu laid her head on Elizabeth's lap, whimpering. She gingerly pet the wolf, wondering who Mr. Ushi's brother was...

Wait... It couldn't be...!


	9. Chapter 9- A Prophet's Brother

**Heyo! I am here again... Yay...**

**Well, Waka is in big trouble... And that means he'll just talk. Go figure...**

**Revealing who another guy is... And a bit of Waka's mysterious past... Yay!**

**Oh, and he got away from the police by confusing them so much that they forgot what they were doing! Your argument is invalid -.-**

* * *

_Quoi...? Where am I...? _Waka slightly opened his eyes, a stabbing pain in his chest.

He was in a dark room with moonlight pouring in, making the place seem even more evil that it was. He scanned the room for a possible exit, but there was none. When he tried to move, the pain in his chest flared up and he grunted. _Aucun... Can't do that..._

He saw that the entrance was barred and guard were standing outside. Great. A welcoming party.

"Hey, look the alien's awake."

"Yeah, easy to see those blue eyes..."

"Trompers, I'm not an alien..."

"Whoa, talking already?"

"Oui. Now, why am I here?"

"You're an alien, alien."

"Who first told you that I was an alien?"

"Some guy who looked a bit like you; he had shorter blond hair and blue eyes as well... Looked a little older and was shorter, too..."

"Quoi?!"

"Huh? You know him?"

Waka froze, trying to decipher what he had just heard.

So Waru had done it. He had used Ushi as his last name as they were called UshiWaka and UshiWaru. It was a Moon Tribe thing to have your last name attached to the front of your name. There was one thing that could explain it all... Yes, he had began to control the Moon Tribe like he did once Waka killed their parents...

Waka gulped. "Oui. He is my brother."

* * *

"Do you think he'll live, Issun?"

"Fruitcakes have long shelf lives, Beth!"

"... Please don't call me that..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well..." The only one other than her parents that knew about Mr. Ushi was Amaterasu; she didn't trust Issun one bit. Now he lay in her pocket with Amaterasu on a leash again and mud streaked on her fur to try and hide her glow. It kinda worked...

"Did someone used to call you that?"

"I guess..."

Ammy barked.

"Furball? What's wrong, girl?"

"Huh? Ama- Whoa!" Amaterasu took off running and Elizabeth quickly got onto her back before she could be thrown onto the ground. She had played Okami countless times, but Amaterasu went faster than she ever imagined.

Buildings were a blur and officers ordered them to stop after seeing a white flash. Hanging on to Ammy's collar and leaning her head on her neck, she could only feel, not see. The wind rushed by and officers gave pointless chase.

They had done it. They had given themselves away.

Now they were dead.


	10. Chapter 10- A New Ally

**Hey I'm on my iPod right now. Freaking autocorrect...**

**Well, this is short. Plus, my first Okami OC is here! Plus, this literally was my first one for Okami.**

**Well, it might be laggy and have autocorrect, but I love to post new stories and chapters for you guys. Onto the Okami!**

* * *

Waka was waked by the sound of a strong fire hitting metal. _Quoi...? _He thought as he

cracked open one eye. _Who...?_

His vision started blurred then came into focus. Standing there was a girl, but not just any girl that you would just stroll upon.

She had brown hair that came to her chin and her brown eyes gleamed. Her irises were outlined in red and she was dressed in red, yellow, and orange. A mask the same shape as the warrior Oki's was strapped to the side of her face. Its eyes were closed an ita main part was orange. Its muzzle was yellow and it had a neutral look on its face. Red stripes were on its top and her face was in a funny smile as white flames on her pointer finger made a bar on the door break off. Her canine teeth twinkled in the white firelight.

"Hey, dad..." She snickered. "Let's bust you out..."

* * *

"Well, this is bad..." Elizabeth mumured as she looked at the line of soldiersI pointing their guns at them. "Well, nice knowing you guys..."

"Furball, I don't want to die!" Issun cried, hugging Ammy's ear.

Ammy suddenly perked up, stopping her growling.

"Furball? What's gotten into you?!"

Ammy barked and wagged her tail. She was looking right ahead at something they couldn't sense...

"Huh? Is that the fruitcake?"

Sure enough, the shape of Waka in his usual clothes was running towards them. Frankly, there was another person running with him...

No, that was a wolf. It looked like the Oina Oki...

Well, the soldiers looked at the two, stunned for a second, then aimed and fired.

The first hit its mark on Waka's shoulder. He flinched but kept coming. The other shots tried to hit the wolf, but they exploded before hitting.

"Au Revior!" Waka called, hitting a few soldiers in the head with the hilt of his sword.

"I... That was actually kinda awesome..."

"Merci."

"Who's the wolf?"

Right as he said that, the wolf turned into a girl (the one who helped him break out). She smiled and spoke in an energetic voice.

"Hi! I am Kasai Tsuki Kori, warrior of the Oina tribe, and Waka's daughter!"


	11. Chapter 11- The Master Plan Reveiled

**That last chapter was painful. Why? The autocorrect is messed up on my iPod.**

**It tried to change who to wei.**

* * *

"And all this time I thought..." Issun rambled on, Kasai allowing him to hitch a ride on her shoulder.

"Attention..." Waka muttered. "You don't want to get us caught, now do you...?"

"How did you even escape?" Issun asked, voice strong with curiosity.

"Kasai here helped." Waka explained. "She broke the bars and navigated to the weapon storage room. It was facile past that point."

"Okay, can Kasai help us with the rest...?"

"I'm right here, ya know..."

"Well, are you a fruitcake as we-"

"Shut it. I've had enough with Samickle."

"He calls you one?"

"Nope. Just a half fruitcake."

"Why?"

"My mother was an Oina."

That was a bad thing. The Oina Tribe and the Moon Tribe hated each other. In fact, long ago there was a war that broke out between them. Surprisingly, the anger was passed down to their decendants. No one had won the war.

"... So that's that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that's all you're going to tell us?"

"Yeah, pretty much..."

"Why?!"

She looked up at the sky, a distant look in her eyes. "Because that's all I really know."

* * *

The man from the shadows walked down the dark hallway with little to no sunlight in it, dust piling up on the ground of it. He was in an abandoned hotel, bound for demolition soon. In fact, that's one of the whole reasons he was there. His master had called him; the one who created him. In fact, this man created all demons. His name was feared by all...

He came to the right doors and opened them, blue light blinding him for a second. When the world came into focus, he saw that the floors, ceiling, and walls of the room had been replaced by an iron that had glowing blue patterns. _The Moon Tribe technology... _He thought as he looked to the middle where a man wearing purple was sitting.

He was a little on the short side and was older than the legend of Amaterasu herself, but that didn't show on his face. It had nothing wrong with it, but an evil sneer was across his face. Golden hair was short and shaggy on the top of his head that made messy bangs, but he didn't mind. _Better short and shaggy than long and straight... _He had told them once. His blue eyes reflected the room's light and made him seem scarier than he actually was.

"Discord..." He smirked. "You got the message, I presume...?"

"Y-Yes, Lord Waru..." He stuttered. Waru was the only thing he was scared of.

"Good... Then tell me what you have found."

"Well, UshiWaka has joined with other people. Amaterasu and the bug are with him and two other girls. One is human and the other is his daughter, an Oina."

"Interesting... Growing so far from the Tribe, ha! To think that he was the one who brought the Celestials to their doom! All thanks to me!"

"Y-Yes... You're a genuis, sir..."

"He actually thought that I would _tell _him my master plan?! What an idiot!"

"True... Oh so very true..."

"Now, tell me again our plan? I want to be sure you have it down..."

"We lure UshiWaka in here..."

"Yes..."

"We capture him..."

"Correct..."

"We trap him..."

"Go on..."

"And wait until the thing falls over him?"

"One last thing you forgot..."

"What is it?"

UshiWaru sneered. "We make sure he doesn't scream for backup..."


	12. Chapter 12- A Moment of Pain

**I was about halfway through the chapter... Then the computer deleted it all... Crap...**

**When things like this happens I get all depressed... So sorry if this sucks... Frankly, I'm just changing the wording and I don't remember what the other said...**

**Oh, and who wants the next chapter to be a flashback? I will only post the next one once I get some input because I don't want to spam flashbacks... Yet I want you guys to know Waka's past...**

* * *

They were just passing by this old hotel when it happened. Pain flarred up in Waka's head so much and so fast that he nearly ran into this large sign, stating that the hotel was to be destroyed soon. In a couple of days, to be exact.

Did the hotel connect with the migraine? Waka tried to keep his composer as he started thinking about how much it sucked to be a prophet. He remembered the first time he had a prophecy... No one could explain the headaches until he spoke in prophecy... Him and Waru were little... Then it all went wrong...

If he had never become a prophet, then demons would have never existed! That thought killed him, especially when images flashed before his eyes. Blood... Yelling... Blue eyes filled in rage... A green blade... All from the past...

Then there was another set of images. There was Waru, no doubt, looking much older. He was talking to a man... a man who looked like a shadow, actually. He seemed to have no eyes... Spooky. The vision was cut off by yet another set of images.

Pain flared up in his throat as he saw that vision from seemed like ages ago. The porphecy rang out in his head once again; _The one of the future will be silenced and the dark sun will rise once the Discord blares out… _The voice whispered and all the pain stopped and Elizabeth's voice caught in his mind.

"Are you okay?!"

"Quoi...?" He asked before seeing that he had collapsed on his knees. Some pain.

"Here... Let's get you somewhere safe... Your shoudler and back should be killing you..." And, with help from Kasai, they went to the first safe place she thought of.

Home.

* * *

"Why are you hanging out with the aliens?!"

"They are not aliens! Characters from Okami!"

"Are you sure?"

"What's an Okami...?"

"Kasai, stay out of this..."

"Aww..."

Elizabeth's mom was being difficult yet again. She just wouldn't understand! She was a nurse, anyway... If anyone could help Waka, it would be her.

"... Fine. I believe you. Now, shoo! I need to get to work!"

Once they left, she easily got Waka under. She didn't even have to do anything; his body automatically shut itself down. Weird.

Just in case, she gave him a shot of something. She then carefully removed the bullets in his shoulder and chest, blood still flaring up. She easily patched them up, though.

And, while she was working on his wounds, Waka was having memories of the time before Christopher Columbus was even close to being thought of.


	13. Chapter 13- All Because of Me

**I got bored, and I wanted you to know why my Waka acts the way he does. Therefore, I decided to put in this flashback.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

He was an accident. With his brother 5 years older, he was a rare child. Usually the people were only allowed to have one child there on the Moon, as the people were immortal from old age and the population would peak. Frankly, since he was a freak accident, the child was allowed to live. They called him Waka, for his brother was Waru, who couldn't help but brag.

Waka developed slowly, unable to do very well in school. He managed to make near straight Bs once, broken by a C or two. He only excelled in one thing; music.

That kid could play anything you threw at him, literally. Once he found grass that the guards found and played it like a flute. That was the only thing that kept him from being banished from the Tribe forever. Waru often told him to look at the good things, but Waka kept his head down.

Another thing he could do was Tao Fight. Not many could do that, and Waka picked it up at the age of 2, even though it was extremly advanced and even the oldest swordfighters had trouble. However, it seemed that Waka was born with the abillity.

People still hated him, though. They thought that the rulers should've killed him when he was born like the rest of the second children were. The rulers said that he had a bright future, but that all changed one day...

Waru and Waka were at the market, Waru 10 and Waka 5. They were getting some more food for the family while they were at work, and Waka went to look at some tomatoes that came right from Nippon. Then it happened...

A migraine hit him so hard he lost his balance and nearly fell on Waru. His eyes shook as images flew past his eyes; demons running around, killing the people of the Moon and Nippon... Then, he saw a kid getting hit by one of there locomotives...

When he came back to present, he was on the ground. He had gone unconsious. All the people had gathered around him, seeing what exactly happened to the 5-year-old. Looking below the crowd, he saw him! The kid in the vision! He was trying to cross the road! He staggered to his feet and ran at full sprint, knocking the kid off the road a split second before the locomotive was seen. There was no way anyone knew that was coming but a prophet.

* * *

Waka almost went insane after that point. People always followed him, trying to get him in the army and against families for the good of single people... It drove him nuts. Who cares if a prophet was rare?!

He finally snapped one night in the house. He was messing with his bamboo flute that he bought in the market, PillowTalk. He thought the name sounded cool. He heard footsteps behind him, but he paid no mind. But, his own parents did the same as the others and a weird look came in his eyes... That of a psyco killer... And a blade drew from the flute out of Waka's own fury. He unconsiously swung and his parent's blood stained the walls. Waru was in the doorway.

He had seen everything.

* * *

Things went wrong after that night. Waru turned mad and became a bully and Waka was banished. He grew up on his own, and always looked to the stars, praying to the gods. As the brothers became older, Waka became the taller one and a Tao Fighting master. Waru became a mastermind and took the throne. He then purposly let Waka overhear the conversation he had with a follower about sending Orochi to the Celestial Plain. Of course, Waka went off on the only mode of transport he could find, The Ark of Yamato, which Waru had filled with demons just for that occasion.

And, through all of his life, Waka knew that the only reason that the demons came to Nippon was because he was born.


	14. Chapter 14- Almost Dead

**Bonjour! I still have free time...**

**Oh, and I love reviews and people who view! Please do those things and thanks for your continued support.**

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"I think he's waking up..."

Elizabeth's mother and Elizabeth's voices rang in Waka's head, but all he saw was darkness and Waru's blue eyes...

"I thought we were going to lose him. Wait... He's waking up!"

"Can I see?"

"No... Go and check on the others!"

No, he was going back into the darkness... His throat started to flare up again and he wanted to scream out, but he was mute again... Stuck in the darkness... No way out...

"He's leaving us!"

"That fruitcake! Hang in there!"

The thing that broke the spell was Amaterasu's bark. Then some light broke through, so he could slightly see.

He was lying on the couch, the closest thing that the mom had when he went under. Amaterasu was nudging his hand and the two girls looking down at him, the mother off to get medicine. His eyes closed again, unable to open, but he could show one sign of being alive. Luckily, Issun was on the arm of the couch yelling in his ear. He lifted up the hand Amaterasu was nudging and gently petted her with the little energy he had. He could still see his parents... The kid he saved... Waru turning evil... The demons... Shiranui falling off the Plain... The Celestials...

He wanted to die. That was all he ever wanted after the Celestials died... No, after he killed his parents. That was all he ever wanted, and he only played his flute for the gods. The only ones who would listen to his pain...

Strange enough, he wanted to live now. Amaterasu there and possibly being stuck there... With all of the people who did this to him...

There was a loud knocking on the door. The police.

"Let us in! You have five minutes!"

_Just leave me... _Was Waka's only thought. _Let them find me dead... Then they might not some for you... Kasai is one of the Moon Tribe... She could drive the Ark..._

Of course no one heard him. Kasai turned into a wolf and Issun drew his toothpick. Amaterasu growled and Elizabeth watched as her mom went back to Waka. "We're losing him again..." She muttered.

"Three minutes!"

"Elizabeth..." Her mom muttered under her breath. "Take the prophet with you... There is a hotel down the road... It will be destroyed tomorrow afternoon. You will be safe there for now. Wait until a friend gets you..."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Mom..."

"Now go... Please..."

They hugged until they only had a minute. Kasai gave Waka a ride and they took medicine. _Hang in there, dad... _Kasai thought.

They were upon the hotel when time was up for Elizabeth's mom.


	15. Chapter 15- The Way the Sun Will Fall

**I know you are wondering what happens to Kasai, Issun, Elizabeth, Amaterasu, and Waka, but I think I will tell you what is happening to Waru and company. This is going to be really short...**

**Why is it so fun to torture your favorite characters? Especially Waka?**

* * *

"Lord Waru?"

"Yes, Discord?"

"I think that they are planning to take camp here..."

"Perfect..."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make sure they have a little fun before seeing me..."

"Okay..."

As Discord left, Waru was left to bask in his victory. He would finally evenge his parents against his brother... That little...

He pulled out a tablet. _Good... _He thought as he read. _It is up and ready for the taking..._

After UshiWaka and that god defeated the demons on the Plain, the Celestials returned. A little before, the bug and her son came on, but UshiWaka talked the Poncle into leaving for his jobs again. Now, the only defense to the Plain was a little puppy...

First, he had to get rid of the team here. Sure, Kasai had joined in, but she would be easy. The god? Trap her as well. Issun? Smash him. UshiWaka? Torture him and trap him as well...

He couldn't help but smirk. This was all too easy. Once he finished these off, the Plain was wide open. Good thing he had hypnotised the people here to think the video game characters were aliens and actually like himself. Simple.

He might even take over this world as a bonus... Once his troops from the Moon respond to his victory call later, it will be mere child's play...

It was still as simple as could be. Kill this group. Take over this world. Destroy the Plain. Rule Nippon. Become a god of his own. Enslave the people...

It was too good to be true. And it all began here...


	16. Chapter 16- Captured in a Bad Place

**Okay, I'm back from playing Okami. Frankly, my stuffed Chibi has been falling apart on me :(**

**Plus, I've been getting reviews like crazy. For one, Waru is not the demon. Discord is, but he's just a follower. In fact, Waru made the demons after Waka killed their parents. Oh, and to clear this up, Waru turned evil AFTER his parents were killed. He did not control Waka's mind :3**

**In case anyone was wondering, I don't know what Elizabeth will do. And how will people from Nippon take over the world?**

**You'll have to wait and see... ;)**

**Ugh, another short chapter. But, I just like to keep it a mystery because I like mysteries. Do you?**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Once they got into the hotel, Kasai noted, the path was pretty straightforward. Sure, the halls were dark, long, and dusty, but it was away from the soldiers. _They would be better off as people in our time if they want to catch us, _Kasai thought as the hall grew dimmer. The shadows seemed to grow and enclose them... Wait...

"Look out!" she cried as she drew her sword, Hōno, and deflected a blast made of dark energy that was aimed for Amaterasu.

"Whoa! You okay, Amaterasu?"

She barked in reply as the one who fired came into view.

He seemed to be a shadow himself until red eyes came into view. _Demon! _Kasai automatically thought as she turned into a wolf again, growling at the figure.

"Cool it, girl..." He sneered at the Oina. "I have came to have a little fun... A little fun before you meet my master..."

"N-No..." Waka stuttered, waking up. Elizabeth, who took Waka for Kasai when they got in, leaned him against a wall and started to treat him. "N-Not..."

"Ahh, look who it is..." The demon laughed. "The murderer!"

"What?!" Issun, Elizabeth, and Kasai gasped at the same time, looking at the prophet who was having trouble breathing.

"Don't... Don't listen..." He coughed, blood running down his chin. "I..."

"Killed your parents!" The demon finished.

"Ma Cherie..." Waka coughed again, looking at Amaterasu. "Another prophecy... Came to me while on the ship..." A distant look came to his eyes. "The one of the future will be silenced and the dark sun will rise once the Discord blares out... Gah!" The prophecy brought pain in his wounds and his throat as he remembered one part...

"Well, how convenient... As my name is Discord!" The demon announced, smirking. "Come with me and we will make this quick... For some..."

The people looked at each other. What other choice did they have? Fight it out in a confined space and face the leader weakened?

It seemed that they had to take the chance...

* * *

Waru waited impatiently. Why did demons have to be so slow?! He sighed, messing with the digital keyboard next to him. The life was still there... Good. This thing took forever to animate.

Looking at the door, it still hadn't moved. That sucked. He had been waiting centuries for this day and still nothing happened with Discord. Did they defeat him and leave...?

No. That didn't happen. The other demons would've told him because they were supposed to be watching him. Supposed, anyway... Those stupid imps.

He looked at his watch. Ten minutes had passed. Surely he hadn't gotten lost? Surely the place wasn't that large?

He looked on, thinking of sinking his sword in his little brother's throat.


	17. Chapter 17- A Feeling of Betrayal

**Why, look... Our heroes are coming to the boss of the demons and will face them with at least one person meeting their doom... And yet this still isn't the end! Had ya going there, didn't I?!**

* * *

Waka was the only one who truly knew what was happening. Sure, he was the disorriented one, but he knew what layed ahead. The way that these demons acted... Only Waru himself could have trained them. If only that one accident hadn't have happened...

Anyway, there was no sense crying over spilled milk. What has been done can't be undone. He kept on telling himself that has he walked forward to certain doom.

_The one of the future will be silenced and the dark sun will rise once the Discord blares out... _Two parts were obvious. Discord was right in front of him and he knew that would happen with the silence...

But the dark sun? What was that? Could there be another experiment? Just like Kurow?

Frankly, Waka wasn't the only one in that experiment. He had loved Kurow like a son. If it was up to him... Well...

Waru had taken some of Waka's DNA. Then, putting it in a machine to clone, Kurow was born. He was hoping for a carbon copy of Waka, for he was skilled and powerful. Frankly, it was only a younger version and not as skilled. There was also a demon on the loose that was causing trouble and was causing a resistance...

Waru decided to use the copy to get rid of this problem. He made sure the name Waka went into the knowing jewel so he would get all the blame. Clever.

A door opened in front of him, and his vision cleared. In the middle of the room was a man in a chair with a tank with a creature in it beside him... There was only one person that it could be...

"Welcome!" Waru called as they stepped into the room. "And might I say that you might have a traitor among you!"

* * *

It was a horrible sight for the heroes, but a marvelous sight for Waru's side of everything. There was his brother- Already weakened, anyway- and the people he held dear to him... Perfect.

"W-Waru..." Waka stuttered and Elizabeth held him up a little more. He was becoming a little further away every second...

"Why, hello there! Welcome to my lair! It will be the last thing you will ever see!"

"What?!" The three who could actually speak other than Waka yelled. The _last _place?!

"Why, yes!" Waru laughed. "And the traitor is the one who would least be suspected..."

Amaterasu tilted her head and Kasai and Elizabeth looked at each other, confused.

"Well, spit it out, ya-" Issun stopped abruptly. "Hey... You look like that fruitcake..."

_Issun... No... _Waka thought as the poncle spoke up.

"Yes I do! Mainly because he is my little brother!"

"... Makes sense..." Issun muttered as he looked at the two Moon Tribers, seeing the striking resemblance.

"Now... Let me tell you why he is a traitor..."

As the others gasped and listened, Waka was standing up with weak legs, thinking one thing.

_He never tells the truth... You should not listen..._

He listened as Waru told of how he was a mischeivious child who never did the right thing and so on... Waka wanted to yell out the truth, but Waru's words were all too strong... There was no fighting him...

"There is one thing I ask of you for now." Waru spoke out. "If you let me take this traitor... I will consider letting you go..."

_No! _Waka thought as they spoke among themselves and it horrified them when they look at Waru and spoke four words...

"You have a deal."


	18. Chapter 18- Who Cares About Who!

**And I'm back! This is a completely Waka chapter... Okay, it has some Waru in it. "Family Matters"...**

**I think we all know where this chapter is going. Oh, and I start school again tomorrow... At least I will have something to do, right...?**

**Well, this is a joke from a YouTube video that almost kills Waka.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Whoa! Watch it!"

"Shut your trap, maggot!"

"You are so easy to wind up..."

"Shut it! This doesn't need to be harder than it is!"

"Quoi? So you are saying I am strong?"

"... No! Never!"

"Tres bien."

They agrued the entire way to Waka's doom. He had known this day would come... Well, it seemed to be only yesterday...

Looking back, it was.

"Seems that I was cut short, huh?"

"Shut. It."

They got closer and closer to a room. Waka knew what was in that room... His fate rested in it... Might as well have some fun...

"Hey, one last thing..."

"What?"

"You like baseball?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well... Here is a game. It is called 'Who's on first.'"

"Okay. So a guessing game?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"So how does it go?"

"Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is on third..."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"You know the riddle?"

"Yeah..."

"Then who is on first?"

"Oui."

"Huh?"

"That's right."

"All I want to know is the name of the guy on first base!"

"Who."

"The guy!"

"Who!"

"The man on first base!"

"That's his name!"

"Who?"

"That's right."

"What is the name of the guy on first base?!"

"No, he's on second."

"Who?"

"Who's on first."

"I don't know."

"Ohhh, he's on third... We're not talking about him yet..."

"All I want to know is the guy's name on first base!"

"Who."

"What's his name?"

"He's on second."

"Who?"

"Who is-"

"I'LL BREAK YOUR ARM IF YOU SAY WHO'S ON FIRST!"

"But Who IS on first! Who is the man's name, brother!"

Then Waka got a sword in his throat and a pain shot up his arm as he blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19- Trapped With Regret

**Nooooooo it is almost time for the clock to tick and my last free day to be over... Nechku? Lechku? Can you make time stop so I can type more...?**

**Well, I can still do this in school. I will maybe use this story for an assingment...**

**Okay, sometimes I go to type Waru and "Waka" appears on my screen... MEH BRAIN!**

**I am sad because I won't be able to spam you with chapters! I will have to set a day of week... Boring...**

**I guess I will spam you the best I can.**

**Now, I will bake you a pie. You know what flavor? PIE FLAVOR!**

**Onto the killing peoples :3**

* * *

"Lord Waru?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that you went a little... Far?"

"Oh, no..." Waru smirked as he remembered what he did to the prophet; after he sliced open his throat and broke his arm, he cut out his vocal cords, tied him to a post, and shot electricity into his body madly. He would've never stopped if Discord wasn't there. "I didn't go far enough..."

* * *

Waru broke the news, and Kasai couldn't believe it. They had gave her father away... To his murderous brother? Her day was not going too swell...

Also, there was also the fact that Waka could be dead all because of them! That made her feel worse! Yet, at the same time, she felt... Happy? No... Dwelling on the past again... She must really forget about that one night... In front of Yoshpet...

The place her father left her to die...

* * *

Amaterasu growled. She did NOT like this guy! Issun also didn't in his obvious ways and she showed it by growling in her crouched stance. No way this guys was going to get away... He had just strolled back in with a smug look on his face and she had smelt blood... Waka's blood...

"Cheap deal!" Kasai blurted out beside her. She looked troubled... Yet Amaterasu knew why they fell for this cruel trick.

His eyes! Why did they have to look in his eyes! They seemed to glow then as she thought, but she repelled him from her mind. He must've had the ability to control you with his way of speaking... No wonder he got the Moon Tribe like it was at that point...

And, with that said, Waru said how he had hypnotized the people of the USA and the rest of the world was clueless. He had cut off all communications, and the people on the other side of the world thought the videos on YouTube were edited. He must've made the quality horrible...

"So _you're _the bad guy?!" Elizabeth gasped and Ammy rolled her eyes. Never trust people like that... They had trusted Rao, for one...

"Precisely..." Waru sneered as he stared clean into Elizabeth's eyes. "Join me now... And you will not be harmed in this uprising!"

Ammy pounced onto Elizabeth, causing the bond to break. Waru was stunned and Issun and Kasai stared at them as Elizabeth got to her feet, looking at Ammy who was also unharmed.

"Foolish beast!" Waru snarled. "You will pay for your misdoings against me!"

With that, he pressed a button and a slide opened on the cage beside him. At first, only a deep purple smoke was seen with touches of black. Then, a pair of white eyes shone in the smoke, and blue markings alike to Ammy's shone next as a wolf's smirk glistened in the dimly lit room.

* * *

_Must... Get... Free_...!

That was all Waka was thinking as he felt the seething pains in his neck and arm. He probably shouldn't have made that joke with Waru... But his face was priceless.

Now, he was wondering if he was willing to pay this price. Pain. Lonliness. Death. That was what the price was for doing so. Still... It was pretty funny...

No, he shouldn't think like that! He was going to die! Then, he remembered what Elizabeth's mom had said. This hotel was to be destroyed... And his mental clock said that the sun was rising...

They only had a few hours until the afternoon.


	20. Chapter 20- Yin and Yang

**Nooooo! Anything but school! :(**

**... Correction. Almost anything but school. I wouldn't be able to type if I was in Waka's spot! ;)**

**Well, this sucks. I will have to type most during school... Wait... 30 minutes?! Type fast because I don't have much time if I have to do other things... Short chapter ahead...**

**This is more of a set-up chapter. What will happen?**

**Torturing you guys can be so fun!**

**Tell me if you think I am evil! :D**

* * *

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes at the demon in front of her. It looked so much like Yami... Yet so different...

It was a wolf that was almost identical, but instead he was black with white eyes and blue markings snaking on his pelt. He seemed to exhale air tainted in evil and his "Divine Instrument" was like Solar Flare but it had darker colors and a purple base.

The yin and the yang had come... And when the yin and the yang fight... One cannot be without the other...

* * *

Waka sensed it all. The prophecy was coming true. He had been silenced. Discord brought them to Waru. And the dark sun, he added, had risen. How did he know?

A prophet knows when a prophecy of theirs comes true... And this wasn't always a good thing...

* * *

Kasai tried to help, but the two wolves fought it out hard. Golden and black blood marked the battleground as the Yin and the Yang wrestled on the floor, the night and the sun battling. One's eyes glowed and the other's pierced, yet they seemed to move as one. Ammy's gold blood of the gods and dark Ammy's black blood of the devil mixed onto the ground, making a skin crawling combination. One could just imagine what something like that did...

Yet again, she felt like she should know. what was this feeling? A backwards Deja-vu? Was she GOING to know?! Of course... She WAS a prophet's daughter... But Kurow never had this power... It was rare...

But, then again, she was never to have been born...


	21. Chapter 21- A Hope Lost and Gained

**... The weekend? Already? Well, I just accidentally took a 5 hour nap... I hate naps...**

**Well, I never knew this story would be this long, even though the chapters are freaking short. One thing to say to this...**

**My poor poor characters...**

* * *

The blood was thick as god and demon clashed on the floor of the hotel, restored with Moon Tribe technology. Gold and black fused together and made a deadly combo as the injuries became worse and worse. The goddess's ear was hanging by a little and the demon's nose was severely scarred. Why didn't they use the weapons and brushes? They had no idea.

"Why would you do such a thing?!" Kasai sobbed, the pressure of watching the world fall apart in front of her getting the best of her.

"Maybe it's because I can, hmm? You see... All obstacles must be removed. You guys are just an obstacle..." Waru smirked wider. "Along with this pitiful god."

As he spoke, the great goddess who fought so many demons was knocked aside, golden blood staining her snowy coat. Kasai was stressed on many levels and Elizabeth's jaw dropped as Issun bounced angrily (No change there!).

"It seems your last hope has failed." Waru laughed. "Now... Surrender or die!"

* * *

Discord brought Amaterasu to one of the rooms, the sun now sticking her light into the hallways. Frankly, the goddess's light was fading, her soft fur turning hard, cold, and the color of stone. He put the wolf down in the hallway in front of the prophet's as instructed.

He just hoped that Waru would get done before noon...

* * *

The Oina tried to stand up to the Moon Triber, but her nervousness was too great.

"Oh, what's wrong?" The leader teased as he saw the shaking figure of the girl. "Cat got your tounge? Or should I say wolf?"

_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up... _Kasai thought as she tried to keep her composure. And THAT was pretty hard...

"Then, go ahead!" The dark sun growled. "Attack me! I dare you... Mutt!"

Kasai didn't even flinch, her eyes flashing then narrowing. "What did you just call me...?"

"A mutt! That is what wolves are!"

Her teeth bared and she transformed in a split second, then launched herself at the wolf. Flames sprouted in her path and a flamethrower emitted from her jaws, hitting the dark figure. It dissolved in a second, and the Oina landed on her feet, red eyes full of hatred and teeth bared into a snarl, facing the man.

"Now... Where were we?"


	22. Chapter 22- Gunfire

**Hey, dudes! Still going strong! Please let me know how you like this because it drives me INSANE not knowing!**

**Well, I have not been going strong in comedy except for about chapter 5 and chapter 17. No one knows what happened to Waka... :D**

* * *

Kasai snarled. NO ONE called HER a mutt! Her lip drew back into a fierce snarl and she lashed her tail. She would teach him not to mess with her...

"How adorable." Waru sneered. "A sole Oina... Taking on the leader of the Moon Tribe? Your kind couldn't even TOUCH us!"

"Let's not forget that neither side won that war..." Kasai muttered.

"If one did, then the Moon Tribe would have-"

"We get it! You are an idiot who can't take losing!"

"Why you-"

"Shut it."

"Why should I?"

"And you seem to be referencing the left-field."

"What?"

"Second base." Kasai smirked. Waka told her the joke and that he was going to wire him up with it...

"THAT ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Waru yelled as he pulled out a black object and Kasai gasped.

She only had turned when a pistol bullet hit her furry back.

* * *

Ammy reached out her muzzle, vision blurry. What had happened? A stabbing pain seared in her side as she tried to stand, but it wasn't going to happen. She perked her ears and sniffed the air. She smelt blood.

Also, it wasn't any old blood. It had a certain scent to it. It was Waka's.

She opened her eyes wide and barked, hoping to hear a reply. Nothing. Good thing was that she didn't smell a death-scent. He was alive. Could he be unconsious?

She jolted to her feet when she heard a gunshot, but she looked down and her ankles were chained.


	23. Chapter 23- Freed

**Guess what? I'M BACK, DUDES! Wow... A lot of time has passed... But I'm not dead. I just went to DC for a week... Then I can only get on the computer for 2 hours... Frankly, my mom said I can get on it for 3 hours, adding one for my own FanFiction hour. She likes this website. It suits me.**

**Why is it so much fun to torture characters? Especially your favorites? Eh...**

**The beginning part of this was made on Word; I find myself writing more that way. Omg Waka is such a boss! So is Kasai!**

**ONTO MY ABUSED STORY!**

* * *

Waka was dazed. _Quoi… I… I remember nothing… Where am I? Why does my throat hurt? My arm feels broken… And why can't I move?!_

He had blacked out and the memories flooded back. Waru had tricked them! Once again, his older brother's power had ruined the day. He had that ability, which was how a peasant kid got the throne; speech. He had heard the gunshot… And heard chains nearby… But what was happening?! The afternoon drew closer and closer… And they were running out of time. Fast.

Amaterasu's bark broke into his thoughts and he looked at the door. If he could get free… Yes, that could work! Waru would never see it coming… All he had to do was awaken another power…

He felt his neck begin to close. The blood started to dry. The world didn't feel so dazed. _This is better… _He thought as he felt no more pain in his arm. He used the muscles that he never used to break free of the chains… Waru had used the Moon Tribe's chains. That tromper. A Moon Tribal can easily break free of those.

Waka opened the door to go and find his way to his friends.

* * *

Waru was shocked when the orange Oina got up after the gunshot. Even more shocking... There was no wound. No blood, no sign, no anything. Weird.

The she-wolf turned, growling. "You think it is that easy?!" She howled, claws becoming sharper and longer as her eyes seemed like flames. "Is that all you got?! My name means 'Fire', idiot! It means bullets can't touch this pelt!" Her muscles tensed and she lowered her body. "Now... You will feel my wrath! This is for hurting my friends and betraying my father!"

"Betraying HIM?! You think I BETRAYED him?! I didn't tell you the whole truth... The deaths of our parents was unexpected. However... I saw him with a glowing green blade, almost orange with blood, with a mad look in his eyes... The broken bodies of our parents at his feet! Do you know what that does?!"

Elizabeth looked at Kasai. "Don't listen to him, Kasai! He's trying to turn you!"

Issun bounced on Elizabeth's shoulder frantically. "Yeah... Stay strong!"

Kasai narrowed her eyes at the leader. "I wouldn't know. I never had a family..."

* * *

Amaterasu was asleep. She only woke up when she smelt Waka's blood. Stronger. Closer. She felt a soft and familiar touch... Then she smelt his scent.

_Waka!_

She knocked down the poor prophet, ankles no longer chained. He had freed her... But she was glad he was alright. Wait... There was a scar on his neck, hardly closed... And his arm didn't look too fine...

Whoops...

Luckily, he got up and wiped off the dust.

"Now, Me Cherie... Let's go and save our friends!"


	24. Chapter 24- Kai's Journey

**... Really? Who said that Waru was a cow?! It was a random guest... And it was a weird review to get in the middle of Global Issues. Yeah, that was funny when you are the youngest in there and you start laughing for no apparent reason. Weird...**

**Anyway, I decided to make fillers... Again... Yay...**

**Plus, THERE IS GOING TO BE A PAIRING! Omg yes! I made an OC that fits Waka perfectly. There will be no tears... Except of joy...**

**... What? Don't look at me like that! Oh, and for those of you who didn't like the chapter called "Who Cares About Who," it was an attempt to make the story a bit funnier, and to also bring out Waka's annoying side. I love that Fruitcake!**

**Whoops... I accidentally posted the last chapter for the other... *facepalm* whoops... Thanks SilverMarten for the heads up!**

* * *

Elizabeth and Issun were silent. Kasai continued to glare at the leader of the Moon Tribe, no one moving or speaking a word. What was happening? And did Kasai just say what they thought she said?

"Wait… That half-baked prophet was your family, right?!" Issun was the first to break the silence.

"Yes." Kasai sighed. "But I was raised with no family…"

"What ever happened?" Elizabeth asked, head slightly tilted.

"I… I was born outside of Yoshpet to a mother I never knew. She was loved by all Oinas, but she disappeared a little before I was found by Kai. My name was supposed to be Tsuki, but they called me Kasai because I seemed to never be cold. Dad… He left me. He thought I would die in the cold, but he left me for a reason! The war between the tribes… It was always tense. I would have never been accepted into either of them. That is why I have no family!"

"Petty story, Oina." Waru sighed. "That proves my point. My brother and your father is a killer! Can't you see it? He killed the Celestials!"

"YAMI killed the Celestials!" Kasai barked.

"But who lead the Celestials in the Ark when our own Tribe put the demons in there?!"

Kasai, Elizabeth, and Issun were speechless at this. The Moon Tribe put Yami in the ark? How?

"You… Can't be serious…" Kasai muttered.

"I am truly serious."

Before anyone could reply, there was the sound of a howl, and a flash of white as something hit Discord, who was standing next to Waru, in the back. Behind them, Waka and Amaterasu stood, them both with only a few scars.

Kasai smiled. "Welcome back…"

* * *

Something wasn't right. Kai noticed it while running through Yoshpet a few days ago. She had seen a bunch of paw prints in the snow and smelt Moon Tribe. She had quickly hid when she got to Poc'tan, then saw as Amaterasu came out with Issun. Then this fellow came- no, appeared out of thin air!- and lead them out. Thing to ask was why the goddess was hanging out with a Moon Tribal...

"Kai! Wait up!"

Oki's gasps behind her brought her back. Poc'tan was just ahead. She could win this... Again...

"Kai! Wait!"

_He's trying to mess you up... _Kai thought as she continued to speed through.

"No! Demons!"

_What?! _At that she skidded to a halt. At this she let out a gasp.

The path to Poc'tan was blocked by several Namahages, and they did not look happy.


	25. Chapter 25- Surprise!

**OH MY GOSH! WARU IS AN IDIOT, RIGHT?**

**Wrong! .O. There is a reason behind everything... EVEN PEOPLE DOING THINGS TO BREAK THE ACTION!**

* * *

Waru looked at Discord. "Useless."

Discord tried to get up under the weight of Ammy, but the wolf just tensed her muscles more, weighing him down even more. She growled loudly, showing that she was not giving up.

Issun was bouncing in success, but Elizabeth and Kasai were looking at Waka. He had recovered his flute, but the blade was not drawn. He was turned to his brother, silent. Waru laughed.

"So… Your little prophecy came true? Seems you really are silenced…"

Kasai was the first to understand. "Wait… There is a scar on his neck… You don't mean that you… YOU EVIL LITTLE TROMPER!" She growled and tensed, ready to pounce, but Waka looked at her, signaling her to stop. Kasai read the message clear as day.

_I need to do this alone._

She continued to growl, crouched. She sent a message right back to him.

_Okay. I will be here if you need me._

Elizabeth blinked in surprise as Kasai backed down, sweeping Issun back with her tail. Ammy continued to hold Discord down, keeping him from running away. He sighed as the two brothers were staring each other down.

"Little brother…" Waru smirked. "I think that you are overestimating yourself. You really think you can beat me?"

Waka clenched his teeth, wanting to bark back one of his usual remarks.

"Still a mute, I see? Well… Let me put you out of your misery!" Waru pulled out an ordinary sword, but he spun it and it glowed orange. Waka drew both of his own blades; he had put on the Tao fighting shoes that he was very skilled in. The two brothers were silent; one voluntary and the other with no choice. The only noises were the sounds of Ammy growling, cars outside driving every minute, and the sounds of the quick breaths from the Moon Tribe members as their hearts raced… Time seemed to stop as it got slower… And slower… And slower…

Then Waru impaled himself.

* * *

"Quick, Kai, down!"

Oki had caught up with Kai and he snatched his sword's handle in his mouth. His paws moved like lightning and his eyes flashed like amber. Sure, it wasn't the sacred sword Kutone, but it was a sword he had made himself.

He sliced a bucket Namahage clean in half and a blade Namahage slashed at him, but he flipped over its attack. He landed behind him and slashed it, impaling it and it turning into flowers as the bucket one did. His vision became blurred slightly as the pollen tried to overcome him, but he shook it off. This was HIS fight!

Kai ran past him to Poc'tan and stopped in the clearing, barking. She wanted him to join her, but first…

He started to maneuver through the attacks and slashed at another… And another… Another…

Then he jolted to Kai, panting. "Let's get out of here…"


	26. Chapter 26- The Escape of a Leader

**Enter spam...**

**Anyway, I am posting this during 5th period of my class... Just because I am actually wanting to let my 1st period teach read this! She is my writing teacher and I read the beginning in class.**

**I hope my mom doesn't get on me for doing this...**

* * *

Everyone in the room gasped except for Waka. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at his impaled brother. Waru grinned, blood dripping down his chin and off his teeth.

"You… You remember, eh…?" He stuttered.

"You're an idiot!" Kasai and Issun blurted out at the same time.

"Am I? Or…" He pulled out the sword. "Am I clever?"

"Defiantly an idiot." Kasai stated coldly. Waka gave her a quick glance, telling her to shut her mouth.

"Really, Oina? Well… Let me show you what I can do!"

"Stab yourself and be a jerk… That's two things!"

Elizabeth gave herself a facepalm. Issun bounced happily, agreeing.

"Well… If you wish to see what I can do, this is not the place!" With that, the leader disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, Discord along with him.

Kasai sat up. "I don't get it… Why did he flee? He could've beaten us…"

Waka looked at them and started moving his hands, trying to say something.

"Oh, I can read this!" Kasai studied the motions carefully. "You… You are trying to say that we should leave… And get ourselves killed?"

Waka shook his head.

"We should leave… OR we'll get ourselves killed?!"

He nodded.

"Oh, yeah…. That sign in the front… And we need to get you pencil and paper later!"

* * *

Kai and Oki ran out of Yoshpet. Something wasn't right; demons were gone from Nippon! Kai tried to tell herself that, but she couldn't convince herself that the demons had left in the first place.

The dark lord Yami had died… Right?

"Kai, don't run into—"

Kai hit a tree headfirst.

"Thanks a lot.." Kai groaned as she backed up and shook her head.

"Not my fault you didn't look ahead."

"Shut it, Oki…" She sighed and looked up into the tree, and her eyes widened.

"Kai? What is it?"

"That scent…."

"Demons?"

"No. Defiantly not."

"What is it then?"

"A heavenly presence…"


	27. Chapter 27- A Shocking Sight

**BIG SHOCKER**

* * *

The building shook as the small group ran through the halls, small pieces of rock raining down. Kasai had shifted back and was looking at everyone worriedly as they were running towards something; another thing of certain doom; the government.

"Quick!" Elizabeth panted, on the verge of collapsing, but Amaterasu let her on her back and she ran just as fast, perhaps even faster.

"What are we doing?! They will get us if we go out there!" Issun shouted.

"This place will kill us if we stay, dude." Kasai growled, on the verge of flicking the Poncle off her shoulder, letting him be squashed…

The entrance was ahead, and they ran out into the sunlight, in front of a large crowd of people with things of destruction and many civilians. There was also police and such….

Kasai stood up straighter. "I think I know what happened."

Elizabeth looked at her. "What is it?"

"Don't you see all of the people?! They aren't running or screaming or shooting!" Kasai laughed. "We did it! They were under Waru's spell!"

* * *

Oki growled, shifting into a human. "Impossible! Amaterasu hasn't returned and the Celestials are dead! Not to mention the brush spirits have been collected!"

"Quiet… For one I saw Amaterasu in Yoshpet a few days ago with Issun and…" Kai shivered. "A Moon Tribal…"

"Impossible!"

"Oh, Oki… Why are you acting so much like Samickle? He was always like that, you know? Nagging on about how things were impossible… About how the gods aren't real… Blah blah blah…."

"Kai… Are you being serious about the holy presence…?"

"I am, tree-brain!" She playfully teased.

"Well, should we go look?"

"Totally."

They went off, Kai in the lead, and she followed the trail of the holy presence. Soon, she stopped and Oki almost ran into her.

"Huh? Found something?"

"… Yeah, I think."

"You _think_?! Kai…"

"What?! I think what I think!"

While they were arguing, no one saw the Celestial run by until they stopped to watch her go. Then they ran after.


	28. Chapter 28- What Feels Right

**Now THIS is better! :D**

* * *

"Hey, look! The people from Okami!"

"Yeah, right here!"

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S WAKA!"

That was all that everyone was muttering as the group went through the streets. Turns out, Kasai was right. The people were on a spell by Waru, and that seemed to be his plan to take over. Kasai was grinning like an idiot and Waka was looking a bit pale. Elizabeth's mom was fine, and they found that out by seeing that she was at the front of the crowd. Elizabeth got off of Ammy and hugged her mom, Ammy holding Issun down and people taking pictures. Amaterasu was posing, Issun yelling angrily as people laughed and laughed.

Kasai went off to answer questions and there were news cameras, Kasai now human and calming everyone down as well.

"Peeps!" She was yelling. "This is not what it seems! You were under a spell and tried to kill us!"

No one really listened. They were instead hugging the goddess and talking rapidly to the half-baked prophet, reciting lines that he would not be able to say…

"Why won't he talk?" One fangirl asked, confused as ever.

Elizabeth sighed. "The person who controlled you cut out his vocal cords."

"How would you know?"

"I was there when he returned. He even gave a prophecy beforehand."

"Oh…"

It seemed everything was perfect… All was good on Earth at the moment… Waru was gone, and Salem could let their breaths let out.

Thing is, Elizabeth had a choice to make. Where would she go now that the world was saved?

* * *

The Celestial was faster than you would think, as she was barefoot and only wearing a thin, cloth dress. She was running faster than both Oki and Kai, and they were wolves.

"Wait!" Oki called, panting. "We just want to talk!"

"Yeah, wait up!" Kai called as well. "Slow down!"

The Celestial ignored them, running through Kamui and towards Wep'keer.

Oki panted louder. "How does she run that fast?!"

"I don't know…"

"How do you think she got here after the Ark left?"

Kai looked at Oki with the most serious face.

"I don't think she ever left…"


	29. Chapter 29- A Choice

**I finished this chapter a long time ago, but the computer was being a jerk. It wouldn't let me upload like I want. But... I have a favor to ask you.**

**First, have any Okami loving friends? Please spread the word of my account because I love to post short stories on Okami. Also, the next chapter will be... Ready..? FAN-VOTED.**

**All guests and members of this cite can review this chapter and tell me if Elizabeth should go with Waka and Ammy or stay in Salem with her family. I will count up the votes and post a new chapter then!**

**Until I get enough votes, however, this thing will not get any longer...**

* * *

The group looked at Elizabeth with expectations and questions. The world had been saved. Peace had been brought. Now what? Elizabeth had to choose a way…

"You cannot live with a foot in two worlds" Waka had written down, a serious look on his face. Elizabeth ad read it so much that the words were stained in her mind. The Prophet's message to her… Only her…

Amaterasu slept at the foot of her bed that night. Elizabeth stayed up, thinking. _What am I going to do?_ She thought, sighing. _I was so caught up in the action that I hadn't thought about this…._

She sighed as Issun slept as well, curled into Ammy's soft fur. Waka had slept on the couch, Kasai curled in the chair. It was quiet for one of the first times in a week.

A long week. An exciting week. What had happened exactly? Waka, Amaterasu, and Issun arrived off of Yamato at first. Then they find her and they join together… Then they were called aliens. Waru was behind it all, and Waru was Waka's evil older brother, leader of the Moon Tribe. Then Waka get shot a couple of times and breaks out of jail with Kasai's help, then they go to the house again. There, the police come in and they go to the hotel, where Discord captures them and Waka gets muted. They defeat them and it all ends here… What should she do? Should she stay with her mom or go with the Prophet, Oina, God, and Poncle? This was only in her dreams..

As much as she wanted to go with them, she wanted to stay. Something inside her told her no and she wanted to believe it.

But what would happen if she did go? Would it be bad or good? What was the right choice?

She heard Waka's quiet breaths from the other room. She had always liked him in the game, but… What about the others? What would they say? Would her mom agree? Would Issun be annoying as always? What about Ammy, Nippon, and the Earth itself?

It seemed that Okami was a big part of her life. No one, not even her, knew what the dreams mentand whatever… It seemed almost like a prophecy…

Prophecy! That instantly brought her back to Waka's quiet breaths. He seemed to be able to make sounds now, but would he even recover? What would happen to him? Would Waru kill him while he was asleep?

… Great. There she goes, ranting on in her mind… Better dwell on it tomorrow…

* * *

Finally they cornered the Celestial. The Celestial looked panicked, her silver eyes wide.

"Don't be scared!" Kai barked as she shifted with Oki. "Why were you running? What are you doing here?"

The Celestial shivered. "My name is… Tenshi…" she said with a voice that sounded of the trinkle of water hitting a lone rock. "I am looking for someone who was on the Ark…"

Oki shook his head. "They all died…"

"Not everyone…"

"Wait…" Kai froze. "You can't mean…"

"I am looking for Waka."

* * *

**UPDATE~ UGH! It has been a few days and only one vote?! Gods... Can you guys please step it up? This story is my life... If you are reading this go to the bottom of the page and leave a review stating your vote. Please.**

**~EchoNight99~**


End file.
